railwayseasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
"Thomas is a tank engine who lives at a big station on the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy dome". — The narrator, Thomas and Gordon, Season 1. Thomas is the main character. Appearences *Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon, Thomas to the Rescue, James and The Top-Hat (stock footage cameo), James and The Bootlace/The Bootlace (cameo), Silly Trucks, James and The Express and Thomas Goes Fishing *Season 2 - Percy the New Engine!, Toby Comes to Sodor!, Gordon, Duck and The City of Truro (cameo), 8 Famous Engines, Hello Twin Engines (cameo), BoCo's Christmas Rescue, Down the Mine, Thomas and the Evil Diesel, Meeting the Queen!, Summer Arrives!,The Runaway Train! (mentioned), Thomas and Daisy, Thomas, Trucks and Trains, Edward and Trevor!, Oliver and Toad (cameo), Oliver and S.C. Ruffy and Rheneas Comes Home (does not speak) *Season 3 - High Speed Gordon!, Percy's Ghost/ Thomas, Percy, Toby and The Ghost/ Percy and The Ghost, Thomas and Terence, Railway Season: Comic Relief Special, Railway Season: F1 Special, Percy and Harold, Henry Needs Help Again (cameo), Thomas and Toby, Terence, Bertie and Harold! (does not speak) and Donald's Ghostly Scarecrow (cameo) *Season 4 - Mavis The Quarry Diesel (mentioned), Sir Handel and George (cameo), Bluebells of England (does not speak), Stepney's Special, Train Stops Play (does not speak), Diesel Trouble! (does not speak), Bye George!, Emily's First Day/Emily's First Day on Sodor, Emily's Bad Day!, At Last Sir Handel Lerns His Lessen (stock footage cameo), Bill and Ben Trick Toby!/Bill and Ben's Trick! (cameo), Percy and Bulstrode, Duck and the Horrid Lorry's, Rusty and Boulder, Cranky's Cranky Day!, Duck and Bulgy (cameo), Edward's Exploit (cameo), Daisy and the Bull (deleted scene cameo), Henry and the Forest and Diesel's New Trick (does not speak) *Season 5 - Tender Engines (cameo), Thomas and the Swan, Salty and Mavis (cameo), Harvey's Helping Hook!, Murdoch, Salty and Harvey!, Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon, Colds and Coal (cameo), Percy's Big Bath!, Signal Trouble! (cameo), Old Iron, Donald's Duck (cameo), Mind my Bike!, Thomas, Percy and the Coal/Double Trouble, Drip Tank/Thomas and Percy Become Friends Again!, Percy the Brave!, Thomas and Trevor, Thomas and the Guard, Thomas and the Rumours, Trust Thomas!, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Fergus the Brave, Rheneas' Snow Rescue! (cameo) and Thomas' Missing Christmas Tree It is thought that he was going to appear in A new caf'e. Specials *Thomas' Rescue: The Movie *Wilbert the Forest Engine Toys *Railway Season Toys (discontinued) Trivia *It is currently unknown witch year Thomas was built, But he was built in Brighton. Quotes *Thomas: "Ho, Ho, Ho! The Brothers Grimm! Smashed, Broken and Sunk!". Gallery DSCN1824.JPG|Thomas' Basis Thomasnameboardinrailwayseason.png|Thomas' disused nameboard ThomasSeason2promo.jpg|Thomas ThomasandGordon3.JPG ThomasandGordon27.JPG ThomasToTheRescueTAJ.png|Thomas and James 1000px-Thomas'TrainRS4.png 1000px-ThomasandtheTrucksRS7.png 1000px-ThomasandtheTrucksRS2.png 1000px-PaintPotsandQueens16.png 1000px-PaintPotsandQueens.png PaintPotsandQueens4.jpg PaintPotsandQueens1.jpg 1000px-ThomasandtheEvilDiesel11.jpg 1000px-ThomasandtheEvilDiesel9.jpg 1000px-ThomasandtheEvilDiesel7.jpg BoCo'sChristmasRescue1.png F1 5.png SirHandelandGeorge2.png TrainStopsPlay6.png|Thomas and Toby Stepney'sSpecial2.png Stepney'sSpecial9.png Stepney'sSpecial15.png|Thomas TrainStopsPlay4.png|Thomas, James, Henry and Stepney. Emily'sBadDay10.png ThomasandtheSwan.png ThomasandtheSwan4.png|Thomas' cab WilberttheForestEngine24.png|Thomas in CGI StanleytheHero1.png Thomas'MissingChristmasTree52.jpg Thomas'NewTrucks3.png Thomas'NewTrucks6.png Thomas'NewTrucks4.png TrainStopsPlay6.png|link=Thomas ThomasToTheRescueTAJ.png|link=Thomas To The Rescue WilberttheForestEngine24.png|link=Wilbert the Forest Engine 1000px-ThomasandtheTrucksRS2.png|link=Thomas Thomas'NewTrucks4.png|link=Thomas' New Trucks 1000px-PaintPotsandQueens.png Thomasnamebord.png 1000px-ThomasandtheEvilDiesel11.jpg Thomas'NewTrucks2.png Thomas'MissingChristmasTree53.jpg Thomas'MissingChristmasTree13.jpg 1993Thomas.jpg|The Wooden Railway Season Category:Engines Category:Pages that need care Category:Tank Engines Category:Boy Category:Blue Engines